


Beneath the mask

by Artemis_Crimson



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Body Horror, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Crimson/pseuds/Artemis_Crimson
Summary: In which she is very very grateful that there are no mirrors





	Beneath the mask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePraxianWeasleyGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePraxianWeasleyGeek/gifts).



Her plating gave beneath the frantic claw tips feeling her face. The texture of it startled her but she grit her teeth and kept going. There was something different about her face and in the pitch black with no mirror she didn't know what. She'd already discovered the claws. She didn't scream when they scratched, the echoes hadn't rung throughout the cave scaring away her eight legged company and she hadn't dug her hands into her arms only for it to hurt like nothing she'd felt before. She was fine. Her claws still caught on her face, small scratches that smarted for a second before fading away. They traveled past where her helm ornament had been, over the new ridges of her forehead and down to her eyes. Eyes decorated with soft frills around the edges, soothed that something was normal she continued down to her cheekbones only to run into a second set of the bristles. She pressed her hands to her mouth to stifle the scream, claws biting into mouth and fangs catching on claws.


End file.
